


Oh, what are you really looking for

by raxilia_running



Series: The Nutbreaker [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lavorare in biblioteca è sempre un piacere per Reim Lunettes, che può godersi così la tranquillità di un luogo affollato di libri da spulciare quando è necessario prendersi una pausa. Qualcuno potrebbe però non essere tanto d'accordo con questo modo di riposarsi e proporre ben altro diversivo alla fatica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa non la dovevo scrivere. Poi, niente, mi sto intrippando con il Break/Reim e avevo voglia di buttar giù una piccola scena quotidiana da cui emergesse tutta la trollosità di Xerxes Break. Trollosità che dobbiamo celebrare a gran voce! Avevo visto una pagina del manga dove quel povero Reim veniva preso a ditate sulla schiena da Break che urlava: "I hate naggy men" e mi è venuto questo flash idiota. Non so se al HQ di Pandora esista una biblioteca, noi fingiamo che sia così, sennò la fic non si scrive, ecco.
> 
> **Prompt «Pesca la tua carta!»:** Regina di Cuori - Scrivi una storia di qualsiasi tipo dove ci siano le parole 8 e infinito

La biblioteca del Quartier Generale di Pandora è grande. Certo, non è un ambiente immenso e ricolmo di tomi antichi e rari come quella di casa Barma ma contiene molti volumi utili e poi a Reim è sempre piaciuto passeggiare fra quel tripudio di legni di ciliegio, intrisi dell’odore caratteristico della carta e dell’inchiostro. Non è mai stato particolarmente votato alla lotta e al luccicare del filo della spada ha sempre preferito il lucore delle rilegature in pelle.

È rilassante appartarsi in quei luoghi dove è il silenzio a regnare, sfrondati di ogni chiacchiera inutile e molto spesso maligna o complottante, tanto che il ragazzo vi si rifugia più spesso che può, giustificandosi con un pacco di onnipresenti rapporti arretrati da redigere, quasi sempre non suoi perché lui – a differenza di _qualcun altro_ – il suo lavoro lo svolge sempre con prontezza e puntualità.

«Uff…».

Sbuffa sottilmente e si sfila gli occhiali, prendendo a lucidarli mentre lascia che la vista si riposi, affaticata dalle lunghe ore passate chino su fogli riempiti in una scrittura fitta e aguzza ma estremamente regolare, che il solito qualcuno non esita a definire da “libro stampato”. È abbastanza tardi, dev’essere un’ora imprecisata più vicina alla sera che al pomeriggio, ma c’è ancora molto lavoro da finire e Reim non ha intenzione alcuna di lasciare problemi in sospeso.

Ecco, un altro lato positivo del lavorare in biblioteca è proprio questo, pensa il ragazzo, scostando delicatamente la sedia e avvicinandosi a uno degli scaffali addossati alla parete alle sue spalle. Se è stanco, se ha bisogno di rilassarsi, non è necessario andare lontano, basta allungare una mano e si ha libero accesso a un corredo pressoché **infinito** di storie da spulciare e di mondi da visitare. Fronteggia lo scaffale e, dopo qualche istante d’esitazione, decide di affidarsi al caso e socchiudere gli occhi, lasciando che sia la sua mano a scegliere con quale avventura si distrarrà questa volta. Il braccio si solleva e il dito scivola fra un’intercapedine e l’altra, sfiorando dorsi ora ruvidi e ora lisci – a seconda del materiale con cui i libri sono rilegati – fino a indugiare brevemente su uno di essi, la punta del polpastrello che struscia, come se cercasse di indovinare attraverso il tocco la specie di storia su cui si è appena soffermato.

Resta per qualche istante immobile, godendosi la quiete che lo circonda, interrotta soltanto dagli scricchiolii del pavimento in legno sotto i passi del bibliotecario, e inspira ancora una volta l’aria satura della cera per lucidare gli scaffali frammista al profumo dei libri sfogliati, prima di far scorrere l’indice verso l’alto e agganciare il bordo del volume prescelto. Il silenzio attorno a lui, adesso, è davvero totale.

«Argh!».

Sobbalza violentemente e abbassa le mani, cercando di ripararsi dall’aggressione appena subita. I pizzichi sui fianchi sono uno dei gesti più irritanti che possano compiere ai suoi danni ma soltanto a uno spostato o a un essere dispettosamente crudele verrebbe in mente un’idea del genere e non gli sembra che fra le fila di Pandora girino persone dalla fantasia così distorta.

«Reim-san ma cosa fai? Giochi a mosca cieca da solo durante le ore di lavoro?! Non è professionale!».

La voce suadente e canzonatoria che lo raggiunge gli toglie ogni dubbio: ecco, in realtà un membro dell’organizzazione abbastanza folle da compiere azioni del genere c’è. C’è e dovrebbe rimuovere immediatamente le mani dal suo corpo e cancellare il ghigno compiaciuto dalla sua faccia, perché Reim non si è voltato ma lo sa, con matematica certezza, che l’amico gli sta ridendo alle spalle e _non va bene_.

«Non mi sembra che tu sia il più indicato per rivolgermi questo genere di rimproveri, Xerxes! E poi non stavo giocando, stavo scegliendo un libro!».

La risposta piccata che riceve è miele per un uomo goloso di dolci come Break. Non ci sarebbe gusto a lanciare le proprie provocazioni se nessuno le raccogliesse. E nessuno le raccoglie come Reim Lunettes, con quel broncio indispettito che gli deforma i tratti del viso e la voce di due ottave più stridula del normale. È così divertente che non può fare a meno di insistere.

«A occhi chiusi? Dovresti stare attento, Reim-san! In guerra non si può mai dire, c’è sempre la possibilità di un _attacco alle spalle_!».

Break si lascia sfuggire una risata fra i denti mentre Reim cerca di sciogliersi dalla sua presa micidiale. Detto fatto, non appena viene afferrato per il polso destro, la sua mano si rivolta nella presa e stringe quella del ragazzo, intrecciando strettamente le dita e dimostrando di non volergli lasciare scampo. Non così presto, per lo meno.

«Molto spiritoso, Xerxes. Davvero molto… spiritoso!».

Reim tace, fingendo una profonda indignazione ma l’amico non può fare a meno di notare l’imbarazzo palpabile nei suoi gesti. Non ha bisogno di fissarlo in viso, gli basta restare di spalle a osservare come arrossisca fino alla punta delle orecchie. Reim è un amico senza dubbio leale, presente e sempre pronto a dimostrare quanto ci tenga a lui ma non è affatto avvezzo a certi modi così fisici di approcciarsi e Break lo trova un particolare così delizioso da non poter resistere all’idea di metterlo a disagio.

«Ma se non ridi, come faccio a capire che sono spiritoso?» insinua Break e stacca l’altra mano dal suo fianco, cingendogli la vita con il braccio e tirandoselo contro. Non aspetta una risposta – non gli serve – e affonda il viso nel collo bianco che ha di fronte, ricambiato da un sussulto improvviso che scuote il corpo dell’altro. Uno dei vantaggi di essere più basso di Reim è proprio il fatto di poter raggiungere punti tanto sensibili senza neanche doversi chinare. Sì, è uno sporco attacco a tradimento e il bello è che dà sempre frutti parecchio dolci in cambio.

Reim non si muove, se si eccettua il gesto appena accennato con cui china il capo di lato, adagiandosi forse con troppo entusiasmo contro la bocca che gli sfiora la pelle in maniera fintamente innocente, particolare che lo turba e lo riempie ancora di più di un’agitazione vischiosa. Trattiene un sospiro mentre le labbra di Break percorrono la linea del collo fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio e il braccio attorno alla sua vita approfondisce la stretta, riducendo al minimo la distanza fra i loro corpi. Sollevare la mano libera per afferrare il primo libro che gli capita a tiro è un gesto che gli provoca un sottile ma insopportabile dolore però Reim sa che non c’è altro da fare, visto il luogo e il momento in cui si trovano.

Si volta di scatto, approfittando del fatto che Break abbia allentato la stretta sull’altra mano, e si rigira nel suo abbraccio, sollevando entrambe le mani e frapponendo fra sé e l’amico il volume che è appena riuscito a sfilare dallo scaffale.

«Xerxes, no! Siamo in biblioteca, un po’ di contegno!».

Il broncio di Reim si scontra contro l’espressione indecifrabile dell’amico, un muro impenetrabile su cui balena solo un sorriso, come una crepa dalla curva perfetta, troppo stretto per guardarvi attraverso e capire cosa stia pensando in questo momento, anche se il ragazzo non fa alcuna fatica a immaginarlo. Ed è un pensiero che gli mette a dir poco i brividi.

«Ma io volevo soltanto salutarti in maniera affettuosa, Reim-san!».

Break non è per nulla scoraggiato dal netto tentativo di mettere una distanza fra loro, anzi. Si limita a staccare entrambe le mani dal corpo del ragazzo e schiaffarle contro lo scaffale ai lati della sua testa.

«E poi non ho fatto niente….».

« _Ancora_!» s’intromette Reim e la sua voce indignata si sovrappone a quella dell’amico, già prevedendo la successiva provocazione che sta per essergli indirizzata. Atteggia le labbra a uno sbuffo sottile e replica con un’occhiataccia indisposta al ghigno che si apre pian piano sul volto di Break, mettendo in mostra una fila di denti bianchi in maniera inquietante.

«Abbiamo deciso di accelerare i tempi, Reim...?».

Il fatto che Break metta improvvisamente da parte ogni particella onorifica e gli rivolga una domanda sussurrata con voce tanto bassa, toglie al ragazzo ogni dubbio sulla serietà delle sue intenzioni. Non gli resta che voltare la faccia di lato quando lo vede sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e sporgersi pericolosamente nella sua direzione. È un gesto che gli costa fatica, perché sottrarsi alle sue provocazioni è affare alquanto arduo, ma è risoluto a fargli comprendere che lasciarsi andare va bene fino a un certo punto. Sono in un luogo pubblico e sono in servizio, dovranno rimandare il pur interessante “discorso” ad altri momenti.

Break non sembra però d’accordo con lui e il broncio che mette su, quando si ritrova con il viso contro lo scaffale invece che sulle labbra del ragazzo, fa intendere che non abbia voglia di mollare l’osso facilmente. La sua espressione cambia all’improvviso, però, quando il suo unico occhio rosso cattura il panorama vario di intarsi dorati sulle costine dei libri ordinatamente catalogati nello scaffale di fronte a lui.

«” **8** Modi di cucinare il salmone marinato”. To’, non sapevo neanche che esistesse un solo modo di cucinare quella roba!» trilla incuriosito, spingendosi a tal punto verso il nuovo oggetto del suo interesse da schiacciare Reim fra la libreria e il suo corpo.

«Xerxes, non scherzare! Non può esserci un manuale del genere in questa sezione!» sbotta Reim, provandosi a non arrossire e voltando di scatto la testa, sconvolto all’idea che davvero qualcuno abbia avuto la pessima presenza di spirito di redigere un volume dal titolo tanto stupido.

Si rende conto troppo tardi di essere a due centimetri dalla guancia di Break e dal suo sorrisetto vittorioso.

«Oops… Ho paura di aver letto male…».

Il sibilo compiaciuto con cui vengono pronunciate quelle parole gela Reim sul posto ma è il successivo sguardo dell’unico occhio rosso di Break a togliergli il fiato e anche la prontezza di riflessi per sottrarsi alla sua successiva mossa. Non c’entra molto il fatto che l’uomo sia agile e abituato alla lotta da anni e anni di allenamento. C’entra che i suoi sguardi sono assassini a dir poco; c’entra che Break non lo guarda semplicemente ma gli entra letteralmente dentro e fruga, portando alla luce certi particolari di lui non propriamente cristallini; c’entra che Break è nato provocatore e – come tale – anche le sue occhiate lo sollecitano, quanto se non più delle sue dita sottili.

C’entra che ormai le sue labbra sono troppo vicine alla bocca e scostarsi adesso per Reim sarebbe più doloroso che farsi strappare un cerotto da una ferita ancora fresca. L’unica soluzione per evitare di essere scoperti è restarsene a vigilare a occhi aperti ma non è facile reggere un bacio di Break a questo modo. C’è già lo stomaco che si contorce con troppa violenza mentre le labbra dell’amico cercano le sue e ci strusciano contro pianissimo, facendogli venire letteralmente l’acquolina in bocca. Dover anche sostenere la vista degli occhi perfettamente chiusi sotto le ciocche di capelli bianchi e di quel viso pallido che si spinge contro il suo gli fa montare l’adrenalina nel sangue, aumentando i battiti già convulsi del suo cuore.

Stacca piano una mano dal libro, facendola scivolare fra i loro corpi premuti e stringendola attorno alla spalla che non sorregge Emily, fino a infilare le dita nei corti capelli di Break e andare incontro ai suoi baci lievi e sfuggenti. L’uomo non può fare a meno di sogghignare silenziosamente ma non si lascia catturare del tutto, continuando a tirarsi dietro una bocca che, fino a pochi secondi prima tanto riluttante, adesso sembra non riuscire a fare a meno di quel contatto umido e caldo.

«Xerx… Che cosa fai?!» soffia terrorizzato Reim, spingendo i fianchi all’indietro ma trovandosi a sbattere dolorosamente contro lo scaffale della libreria.

«Ma niente di male, cercavo soltanto le caramelle che tieni sempre in tasca!» sussurra compito Break, interrompendo le proteste del ragazzo con un bacio schioccato a tradimento.

«Adesso sono vuote! E poi le tengo nelle tasche del cappotto, non lì!».

Reim scatta, reprimendo un brivido feroce dietro la schiena, quando le dita dell’amico s’insinuano nelle tasche dei pantaloni, accarezzandolo in una maniera che lascia presagire che non abbia alcuna voglia di cercare alcunché. Gli rifila un calcio nello stinco, provando a ridurre ai minimi termini i suoi approcci ma tutto ciò che ottiene in cambio è una smorfia scocciata di Break, prima che gli si appoggi completamente addosso, cancellando ogni distanza fra loro.

«Xerx… Sento dei passi!».

«Non mentire, Reim, ti si allunga il naso!».

Le labbra di Break risalgono lungo le sue labbra, deponendogli un bacio proprio sulla punta del naso, prima di deviare dal loro percorso e attaccare la carne morbida della guancia, stringendola appena appena fra i denti per poi accarezzarla in punta di lingua.

«Sono serio, Xerx…» borbotta Reim ma la voce gli muore in gola quando una mano di Break si sfila dalla sua tasca, infilandosi fra le sue gambe, subito al di sopra dei pantaloni. Lascia cadere il libro in un tonfo involontario, stringendo il braccio attorno alla schiena dell’amico nel tentativo di reggersi in piedi. La tensione che gli grava addosso è difficile da sopportare e, peggio ancora, sta perdendo la testa al punto da non riuscire a considerare con sufficiente freddezza il mondo che lo circonda e il _pericolo incombente_ che si avvicina a loro.

«C’è davvero qualcuno… Ci scopriranno!».

«Ma no, Reim, rilassati, su…» si prende gioco di lui Break, pur accorgendosi della reale presenza di uno sconosciuto che si sta inoltrando fra i corridoi della biblioteca anche a un’ora non propriamente affollata. Non se ne cura troppo – in fondo è un rumore flebile e ancora lontano – tornando a strusciare le labbra sul collo del ragazzo e sfilando anche l’altra mano dalla tasca per insinuarla sotto la tunica nera della divisa.

«Ti dico che ci scoprono!» sbotta senza fiato Reim, completamente rosso in viso, ritrovandosi davanti allo sguardo semplicemente deliziato di Break, che sembra stare godendo un mondo a osservare tutte le sue reazioni più o meno esagitate.

«E invece ti dico di no!» taglia corto l’uomo, miagolando quelle parole con tono suadente, prima di chinarsi sul ragazzo e chiudergli la bocca con un bacio decisamente più prepotente e soddisfacente dei precedenti. Reim non può fare altro che stringere gli occhi, sconfitto, e sperare che davvero il rumore dei passi smetta. Ma non è così, anzi. Si fa sempre più vicino e sempre più incalzante e tutto ciò su cui lui riesce a soffermarsi sono le labbra morbide e dolci di Break e la sua lingua che lo sfiora, giocando nella sua bocca e scontrandosi con la sua in una serie di tocchi insistenti. Il profumo zuccheroso che l’uomo si porta addosso in maniera onnipresente – forse per colpa di tutti i dolci che consuma – gli intossica letteralmente i polmoni, togliendogli quel po’ di lucidità che ancora gli resta.

Reim non può fare altro che conficcare le dita nel soprabito nero dell’amico, sperando per lo meno di non franare a terra in un fragore che attirerebbe l’attenzione del visitatore sconosciuto ancora più rapidamente.

Break stesso non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di staccarsi tanto presto. Si è addentrato fra gli scaffali della biblioteca al solo scopo di tormentare un po’ l’amico. Che poi nel suo concetto di “tormento” rientrino effusioni tutt’altro che dolorose, è un altro paio di maniche. Non è facile starsene per conto proprio quando sa che c’è Reim nei paraggi e non soltanto perché resta effettivamente il soggetto favorito dei suoi scherzi. È consolante spingersi contro quelle labbra imbronciate e percepire contro il proprio corpo stanco il battito di un cuore giovane e testardo, così sicuro e regolare da fargli credere, anche solo per un istante, che la vita possa essere meno effimera di quanto l’esperienza non gli abbia insegnato.

Per quanto Break voglia cercare di sottrarsi e lasciare che i suoi contatti rimangano provocazioni fini a se stesse, arrivano sempre le mani di Reim a trattenerlo e impedirgli di scivolare via, come sabbia asciutta fra le dita. Per questo costringersi a una brusca separazione non è mai del tutto semplice, neanche quando, come in questo momento, la presenza di un indesiderato intruso si fa sempre più vicina.

«Tutto bene?».

Quando il bibliotecario gira l’angolo dello scaffale, percorrendo il corridoio in cui è situata la scrivania che Reim utilizza abitualmente come postazione per il lavoro d’ufficio, chi vi trova seduto in sua vece è Xerxes Break, particolare che lo lascia non poco sorpreso. È universalmente noto che piuttosto che metter mano alle scartoffie, il servo di casa Rainsworth preferirebbe rinunciare ai suoi adorati dolci per una settimana di fila ma è altrettanto vero che, visto il suo carattere mutevole, potrebbe persino aver deciso di sacrificarsi all’improvviso, dedicandosi a qualche rapporto arretrato.

«Sì, nessun problema. Ho avuto solo un piccolo incidente mentre prendevo un libro».

La voce innaturalmente pacata di Reim distoglie l’attenzione del bibliotecario, portando il suo sguardo a focalizzarsi sulla figura piegata a terra che sta raccogliendo un volume, caduto a faccia in giù e rimasto aperto praticamente a metà.

«Bene, allora… se c’è lei qui, continuo il mio giro di ricognizione…».

«Certamente… buonasera…».

«Buon lavoro!» trilla divertito Break, sollevando la mano e agitandola brevemente mentre contorce la voce nel falsetto familiare che utilizza sempre quando è Emily a parlare.

Il bibliotecario si allontana perplesso, senza soffermarsi sull’espressione di Reim Lunettes – troppo funerea per essere semplicemente seria – né sul sorriso di Xerxes Break – troppo irritato per essere il solito ghigno di scherno.

Reim conta lentamente fino a dieci dopo aver visto l’uomo sparire e i passi allontanarsi dal corridoio in cui sta sostando. Solo allora si lascia finalmente andare a uno sbuffo seccato e si rimette in piedi, spolverandosi brevemente il soprabito e rimettendo a posto il libro caduto, osservato in ogni singola azione dall’iride rossa e attenta dell’amico.

«Uff… Xerxes, una volta di queste ci infilerai tutti e due in un guaio grosso come una casa!».

Reim arrossisce, questa volta per la stizza, e si sfila gli occhiali, cominciando a spolverare furiosamente i vetri nel tentativo di non sbottare e rendere tutta la popolazione della biblioteca edotta circa i suoi passatempi preferiti in compagnia dell’amico.

«Non essere scontroso, Reim-san! In fondo non stavi facendo niente di particolare!» sogghigna Break compiaciuto, dondolandosi all’indietro sulla sedia, i piedi poco cerimoniosamente appoggiato sul tavolo, in mezzo ai fogli fino a qualche secondo prima ordinatamente impilati.

«Stavo lavorando!» sibila Reim a mezza voce, avvicinandosi all’uomo e indicando la scrivania, gli occhiali ancora stretti fra le dita della mano destra.

«E stavo svolgendo il _tuo lavoro_ , per giunta!».

Il ghigno rabbioso del ragazzo si scontra con il sorriso sornione di Break, che osserva brevemente il punto indicato dalle sue dita prima di tornare a soffermare l’attenzione sul volto congestionato dall’ira. Piega il capo di lato, fingendo un’improvvisa incomprensione delle sue parole, e poi la sua bocca si apre in una “o” perfetta, mentre l’uomo si lascia illuminare da un’intuizione tutt’altro che fortuita.

«Oh, capisco, Reim-san! Allora la mia apparizione è stata ancora più necessaria!» conclude con aria complice, sotto lo sguardo non più miope dell’amico, che lo fissa dal retro degli occhiali prima di incrociare le braccia e indirizzargli un’occhiata scocciata, attendendo che termini una frase che è iniziata con fin troppa enfasi.

«Vedi, senza di me ti saresti soltanto stressato di più» prosegue l’uomo con nonchalance, accavallando le gambe sul tavolo e restando in bilico sulla sedia.

«Quando si lavora, c’è sempre bisogno di un break».

Il significato di quel gioco di parole raggiunge la mente di Reim soltanto dopo qualche secondo, tanto che se ne resta a fissare il sorriso falsamente ingenuo di Break a occhi spalancati, senza sapere bene cosa rispondere.

«Xerxes!».

La sua voce si leva in un ruggito stridulo, senza che possa dominarsi, mentre sbatte una mano sulla scrivania in un botto secco.

Può sopportare tutto: le provocazioni quotidiane, le visite inaspettate, le molestie e quei baci troppo densi e decisamente pericolosi. Tutto tranne quelle terribili… _orribili_ battute che Xerxes Break si permette di propinargli a tradimento ogni santa volta!


End file.
